


Parent-Teacher Conference

by je_suis_le_petit_lapin



Series: Parent-Teacher Conference [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: AU, Daddy Kink, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M, lotta roleplay stuff actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/je_suis_le_petit_lapin/pseuds/je_suis_le_petit_lapin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsieur LaFramboise decides that enough is enough, and he's gotta bring in his student's father figure to talk about about it. Even if he is a little intimidated by Mr. Mundy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parent-Teacher Conference

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually from like a year ago? and i don't know why it's not on here yet but i just wrote the sequel so i gotta put this up if i wanna put that up too

Scout sits, defiant in the chair front and center while his daddy stands right next to him, Scout’s French teacher standing arms crossed square in both of their lines of sight. He sorely needs a cigarette, and Mr. Mundy can tell, the intuition over twitchy hands and irritable scowl a remnant of his twenty-plus years addicted.

“Is it his grades? Because I don’t think it’s fair to punish him for being stupid.” It’s not the first time that Scout’s heard comments like this from his daddy (mostly jokingly), but his jaw drops all the same and he turns his head up to stare in mock annoyance.

”Non, his grades are… well, he’s not failing, his homework’s done, he attends class regularly.” Monsieur LaFramboise says, watching Mr. Mundy grow more and more confused at the apparent lack of a problem. “My only complaint is that sometimes, he makes lewd comments during class.“

“What kind of comments?”

“Well, to put it bluntly, he keeps telling me he wants to fuck me. In class, in front of other students, and in English during French class, no less. I’ve avoided bringing this up with administration because I thought we could try lesser means, but do you feel that this is appropriate, Mr. Mundy?”

Not sparing a look for his boy, Mr. Mundy stalks to the front of the room, followed closely by Scout. He pushes his way into the Frenchman’s personal space with Scout slipping behind him while he’s distracted, closing the gap almost immediately.

“After seeing the way those pants hug your ass like paint, I’d say they’re perfectly understandable.”

“Wha- what?” But Mr. Mundy is already pressed flush against him, hands snaking around to squeeze at his behind. Monsieur LaFramboise tries to back up away from him but Scout is there, kissing the back of his neck and grinding him desperately, and he can feel Mr. Mundy getting hard through his jeans. He’s huge, the teacher wants that inside him so bad, but…

“We can’t do this here! It’s not– it’s not proper! The next family will be here in twenty minutes!”

“Well, the next family’s gonna get an eyeful of you riding dick like a pro.” Scout says before nibbling on his teacher’s ear, hands making light work of his belt. “Hey, pops, think we can get him wide enough for the both of us?”


End file.
